coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1169 (29th March 1972)
Plot Ken still can't find anywhere to live. Emily starts to get overwrought and have wedding nerves. Ray takes Vicki Bright out on a boating lake. The residents wonder if the wedding will take place this time. A sulking Albert asks Ken how much rent he was willing to pay and is told £3 a week. Vicki tells Ray she has only recently broken off her own engagement as she realised she couldn't stand the thought of spending the rest of her life with her fiancé, much to her parents' disgust. Ray pushes her to attend the wedding. Emily insists that Ernie's moustache has to go. Len, Jerry and Stan organise a stag do for Ernie while Bet and Lucille do the same for Emily. Ray takes Vicki to her parents' house in Preston to pick up her dress for the wedding. He tells her that he's fallen for her. The men go to The Flying Horse while the women congregate in the Rovers' back room. Emily confesses that she has no nerves but Ernie is the opposite and is sick in the pub. Vicki tells Elsie she feels tired. Emily slips out of the party for a quiet chat with Ena and tells her that this time it feels right. As the menfolk return home, Ernie is horrified when Stan refers to Emily previously jilting Leonard Swindley. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") Guest cast *Vicki Bright - Clare Sutcliffe *Fred - Fred Feast Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Community Centre flat - Living room and kitchen *The Flying Horse *Boating lake and park Notes *Three years before first appearing as Fred Gee, Fred Feast appears as another character called Fred, a barman at The Flying Horse. No indication is given in the episode that it is the same character as Fred Gee. He also appeared in Episode 1145 (5th January 1972). *Bill, a slightly drunken piano player at The Flying Horse who makes a speech wishing Ernie Bishop luck with his wedding, is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Wedding eve parties for the Stags and the Hens. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Ray Langton: "We used to have a barometer that could tell when me dad was coming home from the boozer. It used to say 'fair', 'cloudy' or 'duck'." --- Bet Lynch: "Hilda, you do lower the tone." Hilda Ogden: "It couldn't get much lower than that thing you're wearing." Category:1972 episodes